onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ChiroSamai94/My Finale Prediction
Before starting this, I just want to state that this is all solely based on my own thoughts/opinions/predictions/whatever and am aware how ridiculous it sounds. Also, I'm aware that there are millions of blogs like this out there but hear me out please. After some reading and heavy thinking on the final battles of the Straw Hats, I've came to some sort of conclusion that intrigues me a bit. We all know the finale will set place in Raftel or somewhere close to it and it will be a heavy war between Marines and Pirates alike. For the Straw Hats' final battles, I made some of my own pair-ups. In order to truly become powerful pirates and honored crewmates of the Pirate King, the crew must overcome their own weaknesses in order to obtain their ambitions. So with that said, here are my match-ups: Luffy vs Blackbeard vs Sakazuki vs Aokiji. Pretty much a given but a four way battle is what I had in mind. The four of them have many reasons to be anatgonistic to one another. The way I see it, Sakazuki would consider Blackbeard "the one who got away", seeing his actions in Ohara into account and Luffy would hate them both for obvious reasons. Aokiji on the other hand may have a chance at a rematch with the fleet admiral and even fight Blackbeard as well. Hopefully, he'll drop all opposition with Luffy. Zoro vs Mihawk. Another obvious one but I think he shouldn't do battle with Shiliew and instead save his strengths for the World's Strongest Swordsman. Sanji vs Catarina Devon. This one got me thinking. I think Sanji doing battle with a woman is a challenge for the chivalrous man himself and he is thrown into battle with her in order to save a nakama or something equal to that. To overcome his weakness, he must abandon his beliefs. Brook vs Shiliew. The Devil vs the Dead is what I had in mind when I paired these two up. Both are fast swordsman capable of moving with precision and lightning reflexes. It'd be interesting to see how a sadistic villain can match the powers of one who is already dead. Nami vs Lafitte. Both are navigators and one controls the skies while the other travels upon it. To me, I see Lafittes superiority over Nami's skills considering he had no use for a Log Pose (from what I seen). Usopp vs Avalo Pizarro. We all want him to fight the grand sniper Van Auger instead but try to imagine Usopp, the marksman, fighting a man that looks like he's made of machinery. A sniper's greatest threat is one who is impervious to any form of bullets/pellets themselves. Franky vs Van Auger. We've all seen how capable Auger is with a gun but imagine him fighting someone cannot be harmed by one. Of course, Auger is also able to pinpoint a person's weak point and thus giving Franky a run for his hiney. Jimbei/Chopper and Trafalgar Law vs Sanjuan Wolf. After seeing the Sanji and Jimbei vs Wadatsumi fight, I'd like to see a two vs one fight again. Law would be essential with his DF abilities and to take on a colossus would be a nightmare. I couldn't decide between Chopper and Jimbei because one has Monster Point while the other is capable of fending off a giant. Nico Robin vs Doc Q and Stronger. The Demon vs The Reaper. Robin's abilities allow her to immoblizie and weaken her enemies. Unfortunately, Doc Q is already weakened to the point of "near death" and would seem impossible to Robin to hurt someone like him. I also think Doc Q has an ability that makes him immune to pain, giving his epihtet. Unnamed Crewmember vs Jesus Burgess. I couldn't pair anyone up with Jesus other than either Sanji or Robin (one a martial artist and the whole Robin vs Burgess thing would be like an unstoppable force meeting an immovable object). Jimbei/Chopper and Boa Hancock vs Vasco Shot. I'm not saying Hancock will join the SH (in fact, I'm against that notion) but that doesn't mean she won't aid them in anyway. I think Vasco Shot is a martial artist of some sort (possibly a unique form of Drunken Fist) and would be a capable match with Jimbei and/or Chopper. He is also drunk 110% of the time so he may already be immune to Hancock's beauty, giving him the edge. The Whitebeard Pirates and The Red Hair Pirates vs Kaido's Crew and Big Mam's Pirates. Four great powers against each other would make an epic battle, assuming of course Luffy doesn't take out Big Mam first. Monkey D. Dragon, Garp, Sengoku, and/or Aokiji vs the Gorosei (essentially the World Government). I have my doubts with Sengoku's position but seeing how he was furious with the government and his resignation says to me he's tired of it all. And, along with Garp, I can see the WG deciding on something drastic, enough that the two former marines would challenge them. Dragon is in there, of course, but do I really need to explain? So these are my own predictions. Extremely odd, yes, but isn't that what One Piece is all about? Twists and turns that surprise even the most hardcore fans? Category:Blog posts